Frederick Franz
Frederick William Franz (12 de setembro de 1893 - 22 de dezembro de 1992) A 5 de outubro de 1945, torna-se no Vice-presidente da Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados (dos EUA), personalidade jurídica usada pelas Testemunhas de Jeová. Foi destacado membro do Corpo Governante e da Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo. Tornou-se no 4.º Presidente da STV (dos EUA), entre 8 de junho de 1977 a 22 de dezembro de 1992. Foi precedido por Nathan Knorr, e sucedido na presidência por Milton Henschel. Sua Formação Pessoal Frederick Franz nasceu em Covington, Kentucky, nos EUA, em 12 de setembro de 1893. Filho de Edward Frederick Franz e de Ida Louise. Seu pai, nascido na Alemanha, professava pertencer à Igreja Luterana. Era o filho mais novo de três rapazes, Albert Edward e Herman Frederick. Em 1899, sua família se mudou para Cincinnati. Frederick frequentou a Escola Secundária Woodward, obtendo a formatura a 1911. Franz ingressou na Universidade de Cincinnati no curso de humanidades, pretendendo se tornar num pastor presbiteriano. Atraves do seu irmão, Albert Edward, entra contato com os Estudantes da Bíblia. Frederick ficou convencido com o que aprendeu e decidiu desligar-se da Igreja Presbiteriana e passou a associar-se ativamente com a Congregação de Cincinnati. Em 30 de novembro de 1913, em Chicago, Illinois, ele foi batizado. Em maio de 1914, abandonou a Universidade de Cincinnati e ingressou no Serviço de Pioneiro de Tempo Integral. Participou na divulgação do livro O Mistério Consumado, o Volume VII da série dos Estudos das Escrituras. O registo de Frederick Franz da Universidade de Cincinnati prova que foi um bom estudante, acima da média, embora não concluiu o curso. Durante esse tempo, frequentou a disciplina de Introdução ao Grego, apenas 6 semestres, desistindo a meio do seu 1.º ano, na primavera de 1914. Alexandre Hugh Macmillan, um dos membros da Diretoria da Sociedade, no seu livro A Fé Em Marcha, publicado em 1952, exagerou nas suas habilitações académicas. A frequência da disciplina de Introdução ao Grego não o qualificava como perito em grego bíblico [ grego koiné ou grego comum ]. Franz dá a impressão em sua autobiografia que estudou grego bíblico com o Prof. Arthur Kensella e que o grego clássico foi secundário com o "Dr. Joseph Harry". (A Sentinela de 1/5/1987, pág. 24) Mas o contrário é que é verdadeiro. Franz só estudou duas horas de grego bíblico e 21 horas de grego clássico. Segundo o catálogo de curso de 1911, o Prof. Kensella ainda não tinha doutoramento, e por isso, só podia ensinar cursos básicos. Foi eximido do serviço militar na I Guerra Mundial, por ser ministro religioso de Tempo Integral. Depois se torna ancião [ na época era escolhido por eleição dos membros ] da congregação local. Organizou a primeira congregação de língua espanhola em Brooklyn. Desde que foi formada, Franz foi membro da Congregação Espanhola de Brooklyn das Testemunhas de Jeová, n.º 1. Em 1 de junho de 1920, ingressou no Serviço de Betel de Brooklyn. Foi designado encarregado do Departamento dos Colportores (Pioneiros de Tempo Integral) até 1926. Depois, foi transferido para o Departamento Editorial, onde se revelou num prodígioso escritor. Revelou ainda talento musical, cantando solos de tenor em programas da emissora de rádio da STV - a WBBR, e em alguns congressos internacionais. (Brooklyn Heights Press de 24/12/1992) Importância de Frederick Franz na Teologia Desde 1942, Frederick Franz já era o principal erudito bíblico da Sociedade e o principal tradutor da Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia. Para além de Charles Russell, nenhuma outra pessoa terá influenciado tanto a teologia das Testemunhas de Jeová ele. A 5 de outubro de 1945, tornou-se no Vice-presidente da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA). Sob a Presidência de N. Knorr, usufruiu de muitas designações de serviço. Discursou em diversos diversos congressos internacionais. Era um dos instrutores da Escola Bíblica de Gileade da Torre de Vigia, e por diversas vezes, serviu como Superintendente de Zona. Na qualidade de membro do Corpo Governante, serviu como membro na Comissão Editora e na Comissão de Redação. Foi o principal responsável pelas expetavitas criadas em torno do ano de 1975 e da "geração [ gr. gená ] de 1914", bem como pela criação das atuais políticas e procedimentos de desassociação. Em 1976, o número de publicadores atinge um auge total de 2 248 390. (Anuário das Testemunhas de Jeová de 1977, pág. 30) Após este ano, o número começa a decrescer em resultado das expetativas criadas para o ano de 1975 não se cumprirem. Em 1977, regista 2 223 538 publicadores. (Anuário das Testemunhas de Jeová de 1978, pág. 30) No ano seguinte, o número diminui novamente até a marca de 2 182 341. (Anuário das Testemunhas de Jeová de 1979, pág. 30) Após a morte de Nathan Knorr, foi eleito Presidente da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) em 22 de junho de 1977. Faleceu em 22 de dezembro de 1992, com 99 anos de idade. Todos os que trabalhavam intimamente associados com Franz, dizem que era uma pessoa compreensiva, encorajadora, atenciosa e educada. Quando era questionado sobre os fundamentos dos ensinos publicados pela da STV, reagia negativamente. Erudito e tradutor bíblico Em 24 de novembro de 1954, Frederick Franz admitiu em tribunal que não falava hebraico. Admitiu que não traduzia Génesis 2:4 do inglês para o hebraico. Qualquer estudante do primeiro ano de hebraico poderia facilmente traduzir esse versículo. De acordo com Raymond Franz, seu tio foi autodidata no estudo do hebraico. (Crise de Consciência, 1983, pág. 50) Segundo o historiador Prof. James Penton, seu registo na universidade prova que era um estudante acima da média, embora não tenha concluido o curso. Alexandre Macmillan, então membro da Diretoria da STV, no seu livro A Fé Em Marcha publicado em 1952, engrandeceu excessivamente nas suas habilitações académicas. * Referência: "Douglas Walsh vs. The Right Honorable James Latham Clyde, M.P., P.C., representing the Ministry of Labour and National Service - Scottish Court of Sessions, Cs 258/2788, november 1954". Contato: National Archives of Scotland (NAS) (Q): "I think we come to the name Jehovah in the forth verse, don't we, of the second chapter of Genesis ..." [ Eu acho que encontramos o nome de Jeová no quatro versículo, não é, do segundo capítulo do Génesis ... ] (F). "Yes." (Q): "You yourself, read and speak hebrew, do you?" [ Você mesmo, lê e fala hebraico, não é? ] Obs.: F. Franz havia admitido isso no dia anterior. (F): "I do not speak hebrew." [ Eu não falo hebraico. ] (Q): "You do not!" (F). "No." (Q): "Can you, yourself, translate that into hebrew?" [ Pode, você mesmo, traduzir isso para o hebraico? ] (F): "Which?" [ O quê? ] (Q): "That fourth verse of the second chapter of Genesis?" [ O quarto versículo do segundo capítulo do Génesis? ] (F): "You mean here?" [ Você quer dizer aqui? ] (Q). "Yes?" (F): "No, I won't attempt to do that." [ Não, eu não vou tentar fazer isso. ] Saiba Mais Ligações Externas Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Corpo Governante Categoria:Biografias Categoria:Religiosos